


Sweet Galahdian Lullaby

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Disability, F/M, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fluff, POV Female Character, Papa Nyx, Post Fall of Insomnia, Reader-Insert, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Nyx sings a lullaby to calm you and your daughter Aethera down.





	Sweet Galahdian Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an IG story done by Johan Akan on IG and of course one of my enablers, Vathekael, decided to plant this little idea in my head while I got several wips to finish. Oh well lol. Aethera is the feminine version of the Greek Goddess Nyx’ son. Thought it was a fitting name.

You closed your eyes as you bounced your daughter in your arms, the little baby girl wailing while tugging on your long dark curls. “Ssssh, sssh, little one. Sssh, mama is here. Mama is here,” you kept murmuring over and over again as you had tried everything; changed her diaper, gave her kisses, tried to feed her, but she didn’t seem to want to latch on. You had given her toys to play with, turned on the television on some baby program. Nothing.

Standing by the window, you looked over at Lestallum. One of the last large cities left after the chaos had started because of the Starscourge and the vanishing of the sun. If you focused your eyes enough and let your mind run wild, you could almost imagine and see the daemons prowling just outside the defence line. It made your heart squeeze with anxiety, knowing your husband, Nyx Ulric, was out there and defending home and hearth.

No one would have blamed him if he had retired. He had almost dead while defending Insomnia and prevented so many deaths. But at what cost? His body littered with white scars, his left arm and hand in ruins. For months, he had to rehabilitate and trying to get some form of control again. And somehow he managed. Even though every day he was in pain, he still smiled, still joked around, still was the most kindest and most sweetest man you had ever known. Thanking the Astrals, or whatever was out there, that he somehow survived the Fall of Insomnia. Had the chance to become a father, and help his friends to try and keep the world a better place. The world would have had lost something unique if he had died.

Your heart squeezed as you held your little girl closer, sweet little Aethera. Looking into her eyes, you saw Nyx’s  eyes looking back at you. Bright blue eyes filled with joy…usually. But now big tears rolled down her golden-brown cheeks as her curls were a mess from rubbing her head against your chest. “You miss Papa too, don’t you?” She probably felt your sadness and worries, making her upset as well.

Usually, you managed to keep your feelings under control so it didn’t bother Aethera too much. But today, you had some trouble as there had been news of four Red Giants prowling too dangerously close to the barricades, and Nyx had volunteered to go take care of them.

You had wanted to protest, stop him from risking his life. But this is what he did. He was Nyx Ulric, one of the last Glaives standing. And it wasn’t like he had no help, Cor Leonis and Gladiolus Amicitia had volunteered to come with him. But still, it worried you.

Shock hit your chest when arms snaked around your waist, and a scarred cheek pressed against yours. “So deep in thought,” Nyx’s warm voice murmured in your ear as Aethera stopped crying, a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw her Papa.

Peace filled your body as you leaned back against his broad chest, inhaling deeply. His scent filled your lungs, chasing away more of your anxiety. “Welcome home,” you whispered relieved as you turned your head, his lips brushing sweetly against yours in greeting. “You’ve showered.”

“I didn’t want to bother you two with my stink.” He kissed your cheek again. “How are you two doing? I heard Aethera crying.”

“She was sad all day. I tried feeding her, but she was too fuzzy,” you explained softly as his hand rubbed your belly and his non-scarred one brushed over Aethera’s dark curls. For a long moment, the little family stood there. By the window with the lamps shining light over them. At peace now that they were all together.

“Come.” You gave him an amused look which made him laugh and press a quick kiss on your lips. “Not like that, you naughty minx.” Playfully complaining while Aethera giggled - not knowing why her parents were amused, but just happy that they were - you followed Nyx into the bedroom where he made you sit down.

“Try to feed her now,” he suggested warmly as he opened the closet door. You looked curiously at him but did what he asked of you, opening the button up you were wearing and lowering the cup of your bra. Making soft noises, you offered your breast to your daughter who finally latched onto it. Relief filling you as you focused on the little one for a moment.

In the corner of your eye, you still noticed Nyx moving around. Your eyes widened when you noticed him taking out his guitar. He had not touched it in years, as far as you knew. It had become too painful for him to bend his fingers in the way he had to so he could play properly. You knew it hurt him deep inside, he loved playing the guitar. He loved making music and singing when he had some free time.

“Nyx?” you murmured confused and a bit worried when he sat down by the bed in his chair, guitar in his hands. Aethera whimpered, and Nyx made soothing noises to both of you. The little sweetheart settling down again as she always did when Nyx spoke to her.

“Just relax,” Nyx told you with a smile and started to play. Tears of joy appeared in your eyes when you heard the soft noises of the guitar, soon joined by the soft timbre of his voice. Aethera murmured even happier as she kneaded your breast, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks as she nursed.

You couldn’t help but smile as he played the guitar, singing to you Galadhian lullabies as if nothing had changed. As if his arm had never been damaged. You hummed along with the song as your fingers brushed through your daughter’s hair, your heart almost bursting with the love you had for the both of them.

No matter what happened, no matter how dangerous things had become. Your little family would be alright. No matter how dark the night….brightness could be found if you just looked hard enough.


End file.
